<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold hands, warm hearts by nesssa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084757">Cold hands, warm hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa'>nesssa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bae drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, sibelius drop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short fluffy fic with few headcanons about cold hands during their sibelius drop uwu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bae drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold hands, warm hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘I don’t know what I’m saying.’ Brett is trying to explain more information about their new and very limited Sibelius hoodie, while Eddy gets distracted by the number of people watching them live around the world, as the count reaches over 20 thousand.  ‘My hands are cold.’ is what gets Eddy’s attention again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns back to Brett and has to clamp down on the urge to reach over to hold his hands, to warm them up. He’s so used to doing that every now and then, since Brett was overcome with the illness and is prone to get cold more easily. One of Eddy’s favorite things, among playing his violin, is holding Brett’s hands in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost reaches out, but then remembers, they decided not to tell the world yet. Not on this day at least, which is special on its own, maybe some other time. Soon, he thinks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After the live stream is over, he does reach for Brett’s hands, though, tangles their fingers together and holds them close to his chest where his heart is still beating wild like it wants to escape its cage, full of adrenaline and love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Full of love for this day and his Sibelius playing, (he is quite proud of himself after all, as Brett tells him many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>times over, how good he was, how beautiful he played, and all the other praises whispered in his ear, into his neck, writing it with his fingertips all over his skin much later), love for their new violins, and especially love for Brett. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whose whole presence kept him in check and calm during the concerto, keeping tempo with him, giving him musical freedom for his expression, supporting him every step of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he warms his lover’s hands how Brett’s love warms his heart each and every day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/sacrilegiousbee">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>